Kitty Cat
by XxxMeAndMyStoriesxxX
Summary: Trish didn't believe in Dez's hypnotising skills so she wanted to check if Austin was pretending to be a cat for Dez's sake. This maje cause some feelings to reveal. Idea not mine, only the ending!


**Hey guys, so this idea is not, I saw it on devineART. Only the ending is mine. All the credits to DKCissner. If by any chance the owner of the story don't like this she can pm me and I will take this down. I tried to contact the owner but I had to have an account and the page for some odd reason didn't send me any message to vertify my email.**

* * *

Trish's POV:

"So tell me Dez. When you hypnotize Austin, was that real magic or you guys were messing around?" I asked Dez while we sat downstairs in Sonic Boom. Austin and Ally were upstairs in practice room writing a new song. After they finish, Austin will perform it at our school's talent show.

"Check it out yourself smartypants," Dez crossed his arms over his chest, "you know the 'magic' words." He said empathising the word 'magic' with his fingers.

I narrow my eyes at him. It sounds like a dare and if you didn't know that already I never and I mean never turn down a dare.

I jumped from the counter top and went up the stairs with Dez following me. I took a peak through the door and said, "kitty cat." Suddenly, Austin start purring and meowing. I turned to Dez wide eyed. "Wow."

"I told you." He smirked down at me.

Ally's POV:

"Okay Austin," I said, "instead of C major how about B flat?" I asked as I played the different cord.

Austin thought about it and then nod his head, "yeah I like that."

While I was writing the notes in my book I felt something on my shoulder. Confused, I looked to my left and saw Austin's head on my shoulder. "Umm...Austin? What are you doing?" I asked him, "and why are you rubbing your head against my shoulder?" I asked billions of questions when suddenly I heard something coming out of Austin's mouth. "Wait, are you purring?"

I am going to kill Dez and Trish. It's obvious that one of them said 'kitty cat' and now Austin's a cat. "TRISH! DEZ! THIS ISN'T FUNNY! CHANGE AUSTIN BACK!" I shout at them at the top of my lungs although I know they were probably behind the door.

I look down and saw Austin snuggling on my lap. Aww he looked so cute. "Come to think about it, I think this side of Austin is so adorable," I said as I pet Austin's hair - which were as soft as a little kittens fur - and rubbed his belly and in return I got a "meow." From him.

"I think I like the 'kitty cat' Austin better than the regular Austin more. Yes Allygator likes it." I said as I rubbed his belly more.

"Ally? Why am I on your lap?" Austin asks as he narrow his eyes at me, "and why are you rubbing my belly?" He asked as he got off my lap.

"Okay, this is awkward." I said as I rub the back of my neck.

"Ally, what's going on?" Austin asks confused, "is there something you want to tell me?" He asked getting a little mad. Probably already knowing what happened.

"Umm...uhh... Kitty cat!" I panicked.

I sigh in relief as I heard Austin purring and snugging back to me.

He was rubbing his head against my neck while hugging me. I smile and hug him back.

My thought were interrupted when someone cough behind me. My eyes widen in shock.

"Well, well, well," a voice behind me said. Fearlessly, I turn my head to see Trish and Dez crossed armed smirking.

"Look who we have here, Trish." Dez said as he raised his eye brow at me.

"Well if it isn't Austin and Ally." Trish said with hands on her hips.

"Trish! Dez! This isn't what it looks like." I said as I tried to push Austin away. Angrily, Austin hiss at me while he snuggled closer so I wouldn't push him away. I sigh and turn back to Dez and Trish.

"Really? You did not just used hypnotise against Austin's free will?" Dez asked confused.

"Not only to avoid conflict, but for your own entertainment? That's a shame Ally!" Trish added.

"Okay," I sigh defended, "then yes, it's exactly what it looks like."

Suddenly, I felt something warm and wet against my neck. I look down and saw Austin licking me. Eeewwww!

"Austin!" I shriek, "eww, it's disgusting."

Austin looked at me like cat from the movie Shrek before snuggling back to my neck. I groaned frustrated.

"Hey Trish," Dez turned to Trish, "wasn't there a wise woman who said it was wrong to use hypnotise against someone?"

"Why yes Dez," Trish replied, "I smell a hypocrite in this room."

"Well Miss Dawson," Dez said, "what do you have to say for yourself?"

I panicked.

I don't know what to say for myself. Wait...

"Oh...un...song!" I said as I remembered that Trish once hypnotise Dez too.

"OH! MOUSE IN MY PANTS! MOUSE IN MY PANTS!" Dez started to jump around the room like a mad man screaming and shouting.

Trish and I start laughing, "oh yeah! I totally forgot about that," Trish point out, "it was some good day."

I giggled and look down at Austin who look interested in Dez's pants but somehow didn't move an inch.

"Austin look." I said as I pointed at Dez's pants.

"Meow."

"Dez has a mouse in his pants." I said excitedly. Maybe Austin will take a hint and run to him although I dump it since Austin's looking at me questionably. I groaned, "go and get it then."

As in on cue, Austin narrow his eyes and hiss in Dez's direction. He then jump off me and run to Dez while scratching him.

"AH! HE'S DIGGING HIS FINGERNAILS INTO MY SKIN!" Dez shriek, "GET HIM OFF ME! GET HIM OFF ME!" Dez tried to push him away although it was unsuccessful since Austin only hiss louder at him.

"Meow!"

Trish and I laughed as Dez screamed like a little girl. "You know what Trish?" I asked her and she nod her head telling me silently to continue, "Dez and Austin would be completely hopeless without us." Trish nod in agreement as we fist bump.

"So, what are we gonna do with them?" Trish asked as we watched as Dez tried get Austin off him.

"I don't know," I shrug my shoulders, "but I don't want them to be themselves just yet though."

"Yeah, you're right, it's so funny watching them," Trish smiled, "although let's only just change Dez so he won't suffer more than he has already."

I raise my eye brow at her, "since when don't you want Dez to suffer?"

"Umm. . . umm. . . I don't. . . I just prefer to make his life miserable instead of other people." Trish tried to cover up but fail miserably. It seems that she has feelings for him, but who am I to judge?

"Yeah right." I said sarcastically.

"I'm serious," she said defending herself, "ugh Austin, get off him."

However, Austin didn't listen to her and still carried on scratching Dez's legs to get the 'mouse' out. "I said ENOUGH!" Trish repeated with more authority in her voice, though Austin still didn't listen.

Trish and I shared a look before Trish tried to touch Austin but he glared at her while hissing.

"Austin!" I shouted at him and he immediately stopped as his gaze softened. "That was not nice," I slightly glared at him and he hung his head down, "now apologise."

He meowed and went to Trish. He start rubbing his body against Trish's legs while purring. "Much better." I nod smiling. Austin looked at me and smiled, then he bumped his head on Trish's leg and slide it to the side making Trish slightly loose her balance for a second.

"MOUSE IN MY PANTS! MOUSE IN MY PANTS!" Dez started yelling again, trying to take off his pants.

"SONG!" Trish and I said at the same time to avoid seeing Dez's underwear.

We sigh in relief as Dez stopped attempting to take off his pants and was breathing heavily. After few minutes he sat up and looked at us confused. "Umm what happened?"

I turn to Trish panicking. I think we're better off if he doesn't know what has happened.

"Umm. . .Nothing. . ." Trish said, "we were. . .we were just playing around with. . .with Austin and then you um you pulled on his hair to hard so he got a little pissed and scratched you but you uh moved backwards and you tripped on something uh causing you to hit your head and then you blanked out." Trish explained what happened although only the scratch bit was true.

"Oh," Dez shrugged, "okay, anyway I will be going. I left my llama in my room alone and I need to get there before my mum finds out. See yah." He said as he disappeared from the practice room.

"Why does he..."

"I don't know." I shook my head confused.

"Anyways," Trish shook her head, "don't you find it weird that Austin only listens to you?"

"I know right?" I sigh and look back at Austin who was still rubbing his head against Trish's legs. "Austin, you can stop now." I said as I stood up and went to the couch we had in the room. It was a comfy couch for three people with two cushions on each end of the couch; the couch itself was blue colour with small parts of brown and green on the pillows.

Austin automatically stopped and look up at me, following my every move. I sigh again as I sat down however when Trish wanted to sit next to me, Austin beat her to it and laid down on my lap. I look confused at Trish but she was as clueless as I was.

"I think I know what's going on." Trish said with a smirk on her face after a while of thinking.

I looked at her even more confused than I was before. "I think Austin likes you."

"Well of course he likes me, I mean, we're best friends! We're suppose to like each other."

"Not like that," Trish put her hands on her hips, "I meant as in he has a crush on you." After she said that I burst out laughing. Austin looked at me puzzled and Trish gave me an irritated look.

"Wait, you're serious?" I asked after I calmed down and saw her serious look.

"Well yeah, watch," Trish nod her head while pointing at Austin, "Austin," his head shot up, "show Ally how much you love her.

As in on cue Austin sit up and sat on my lap so he was strangling me, then he start to lick my neck with hands in my hair. Afterwards he started to rub his head against my neck from one side to another. On the third time when he slide his head, he went up so his blonde hair was tickling my cheek. He pulled away so his face was centimetres away from mine. In the meantime he pulled his hands out of my hair and took his right hand to rest on my left cheek and the left hand he rested on my neck. I widen my eyes as I saw him leaning in. I lean back but he continued to lean in so I covered his mouth my free hands.

I started to breath heavily when he brought his big hands and pulled my little ones so I wouldn't escape or try to stop him. After a while he leaned in completely closing the gap between us. I gasp in surprise when I felt his lips on mine. I look down and saw he had close eyes; smile was also making its way onto his face.

I heard snap sound indicating that someone has done picture. Finally, Austin pulled away grinning. I gave him a half smile still shocked from the kiss. Austin, on the other hand, was happier then usual; he released my hands while hugging my waist with his head on my chest.

"Um Trish?" I asked unsure.

"I told you he had a crush on you." She said smirking. "Now the question is; do you like him too?"

"Well, I- I don't know," I said finally hugging Austin back, "I mean I do have a small crush on him but I thought he didn't feel the same way so haven't really focus on the feelings THAT much."

"But what about now?" Trish asked me sitting next to me.

"I think yeah," I nod smiling slightly, "but do you think it is worth trying with our careers and friendship? Don't you think it will ruin everything if we broke up?"

Trish thought about it for a second before answering, "well I think you should give it a try, I mean, you never know; you two might actually hit off pretty well."

I still don't know. I mean, what if we break up because of a misunderstanding and then it will be awkward if we try to be friends again. Although, if we won't break up then our relationship would still stay the same, without any awkwardness 'cause you know, I hate being in an awkward friendship/relationship.

I nod my head making up my mind, "okay Trish, I'll do it."

"Great," she smiled, "Austin? Kitty cat."

Suddenly, Austin start blinking before pulling away but still hold me in his grasp.

"Trish!" I hissed, "what are you doing?!"

"Ally what's going on?" Austin asked confused looking around, "weren't we on the bench a second ago?"

"That's what you wanted. " Trish smirked, "I advise you go for it Ally." She winked at me before standing up and walking out of the practice room.

"Ally what is she talking about? And why am I sitting on your lap like that?" Austin asked getting confused but then a little bit mad, "can I have some explanation?!" He got off of me and sat beside me crossing his arms.

"Well uh you see," suddenly Trish's voice beep in my bead; I advise you go for it Ally. Okay now or never, I can go for it, "Trish and Dez thought it would be funny to turn you into a cat so they said Kitt-" I cut myself off, I don't need him to be a cat again and be mad at me even more, "the magic word that turns you into a cat. So when you changed you were so cute that I didn't want to change you back cause you were snuggling and cuddling with me and it was so adorable but then I accidentally said the 'word' and you turn back and you were mad and I kind of didn't want to face the consequences so I said it again but then Dez and Trish catch me and start saying about being a hypocrite so I said the only thing I had in mind which was 'song' and Dez start to scream that he has a mouse in his pants but then you got interested in it so I thought it would be a great idea to punish Dez for convincing Trish to say the word. You should have seen his face when you attack him hehe priceless," I giggled quietly before clearing my throat, "anyway, Trish tried to stop you but you wouldn't move or listen to her. Although when I said it, you automatically stopped. You have no idea have confused we were. So then I sat on the couch 'cause the piano bench was getting kind of uncomfortable though when Trish tried to sit next to me, you beat her to it and sat down putting your head onto my laps. Trish thought that the reason you only listened to me was because you had a crush on me. Then she told you to show me how much you loved me and you sat down on my lap, licking my neck and then you uh kighs me." I explained the while situation but when I went to the part he kissed me I covered with my hand. I don't know why, I chickened.

Austin let out a breath, "wow that's a lot to take in," he was wide eyed, "wait... You said 'and then you...' And the I what?" He asked curious but scared like he new what I say.

"You uh kissed me." I said blushing looking at me lap. When I look up at Austin, I saw his cheeks the colour of tomato.

"Ally I probably ruined our friendship... I'm sorry." Apologised although I don't know for what.

"Why are you apologising?"

"Because you don't feel the same way and I probably made things more awkward."

"How do you know I don't feel the same way?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"I don't know, I just had a feeling you don't."

"Then you were feeling wrong."

"What?"

"I like you too." I said it.

"You do?" Austin asked in disbelief.

I nod my head smiling shyly. I felt movement next to me and when I looked to my left, I saw Austin's face centimetres from mine.

I gasp as I saw him smirking at my reaction. "Then you don't mind me doing this?" I was about to question him on what he wanted to do but before I could do this, I felt his warm lips again on my own. I instantly kiss back sliding my own arms around his neck whilst his snaked around my waist.

We pulled away after the oxygen was needed. Austin rested his forehead against my own looking lovingly at my eyes. "There's only one question left."

"Which is?" I asked smiling.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

I gave him a peck on the lips, "yes."

"Good," he nod his head grinning, "but please don't use that word again against my will to make me a cat."

"I can't promise that." I smirked as I kiss him. He instantly kiss me back. Could you imagine that if it wasn't for Dez to dare Trish to say 'Kitty cat' then probably I wouldn't have know about Austin's feelings and probably we wouldn't be together? I will have to thank them next time I see them.


End file.
